Of aunts and betrayals
by Hybrid Wayward Dragon
Summary: Remember how back in season 2 Dahlia decided it would be a good idea to take Hope and Klaus daggered himself while the two of them were linked to buy them some time? What if the the two had met in their minds again? What would the two have said to each other? Second chapter is Hope centric. Rated T for safety and slight use of language
1. Chapter 1

**So my muse is hellbent on the Originals apparently. Yay. This happened after I finished season 2 yesterday. To be honest, any and all respect that I had for Hayley is gone. The same must be said for Jackson. I mean, I love him and I love his relationship with Hayley but God dammit how fucking dare she try and take Hope away from Klaus?! She is his child NOT Jackson's! Honestly, Dahlia was the smartest person on the show because up till a certain point she may even have actually been able to convince Klaus. Her mistake was in thinking she could kill his family. Ok rant over. This was born out of the idea that when Klaus daggered himself to stop Dahlia while Cami worked her magic to get shit happening what if the two met in some in between place in their heads. They were linked after all. Oh well. Read, review, enjoy! And let me know if you want more. I don't quite think I'm done with the Originals just yet. ;)**

If he was being honest, Klaus wasn't even surprised by this point that it was he who was cleaning up the recent mess provided by Dahlia. But then again, cleaning up problems was generally left to him no matter how much they loathed his methods. He was quite sure that none of them would ever truly understand his motivations, that everything he did, each time he committed an act deemed as criminal, he did so for his family. For Hope. Because, as he had gladly reminded Hayley, he trusted her safety with no one but himself. He would gladly die for his little girl and take on as many of his enemies as he needed to, consequences be damned.

He would do anything, sacrifice anything and anyone for his Littlest Wolf. And that was why he was standing here, in some place in between his and his aunt's linked minds, a smirk adorning his face despite the fact that he was well aware of his all too vulnerable body lying somewhere and his child left in Freya's not quite trustworthy hands. Oh well, better hers than who knows where with Hayley and Jackson. As if he would simply let her take away _his_ daughter from him so easily. His little wolf was too presumptuous. If Hayley honestly believed that he would just _let_ her take his child, well, let's just say that she clearly understood nothing about him and what he was willing to do for that child and leave it at that.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Dahlia's screams of rage. "What did you do?" Her demands were shrill, piercing as she insisted upon knowing what on Earth he was thinking to betray her like this.

His own voice was calm, slightly mocking even, with a touch of humor even as unbridled fury flowed through his veins as he replied, "why, I would have thought it obvious! Elijah was so kind as to provide me with a weapon that was actually capable of dessicating me, something which is quite a feat I assure you. I believe I have Kol to thank actually since it was his idea, but let's not go into the semantics of it all, shall we?" His voice grew hard as he spoke, a note of pure rage entering it. "What I _would_ like to discuss are _your_ actions. Your assumptions that I would cooperate with your demands as if you have some hold over me. That because you think we're, what, kindred spirits, that I would refrain from ripping you apart limb from limb for _daring_ to try and take what is mine?

"You _actually_ believed I would just hand my daughter over to you? My _child_? You come into MY city, MY home, hurt MY family and you have the _audacity_ to not only make demands of me but to hurt those I actually give a damn about? _To break apart what family I have left?_ " He was practically snarling by the end, wishing to do nothing else but rip her heart from his chest. He refrained from doing so, however, settling for simply clenching and unclenching his fists. He had no idea how much he would be affected and he rather preferred staying alive for the moment.

She laughed, a high, cold laugh with nothing even remotely resembling humor, just cruelty. "Break apart your family? Family has brought us nothing but _pain_! I would have thought you of all capable of understanding! After all, a thousand years and they have given you nothing but betrayal! Lies and false hopes! They speak of redemption and loyalty but where was any of that when your precious Elijah stuck a dagger in your heart?" She spat out the words, disbelief clearly evident in her tone.

"On the contrary, Aunt dearest, there is no one who would understand your plight better than I, but you sought to harm my family. No one is allowed to do that, but me. Do you understand? _No one._ You see, my problem is that you hurt what is mine and I will repay you in kind and rain vengeance upon you without anything even remotely resembling remorse. And you should know, in the end, Mikaelsons always prevail. We protect our own."

Dahlia's anger suddenly appeared to fade away, replaced by a smug curve of her lips. "But you aren't truly a Mikaelson are you? You are nothing but the result of my sister's infidelity. A bastard, an outcast. Make no mistake, I will get out of this infernal place and take your child. Your life means nothing to me and I will take pleasure in stripping it from you. I will have what I was promised. That pathetic scrap of words you call a promise, I assure you it is nothing but a lie and I will gladly prove it to you as I kill you, slowly and painfully, using your own daughter's magic."

"I would like to see you try." Klaus spoke clearly and with deliberation. A challenge and a threat. He had fooled her once, truly putting on a performance worthy of Shakespeare himself, killing her would not be half as hard.

"Oh, I already am. That little dagger embedded in your chest has already begun to disintegrate. I wouldn't give it much longer. Soon I shall be free. Then I will come for her and you."

"And I will relieve your heart of its burden of keeping you alive," Klaus stated with a smile. He spoke oh so calmly as if merely commenting on the weather. She scoffed then but later, when a sharp pain blossomed in her chest and she gimpsed hardened blue eyes that promised nothing less than pure agonising torment before she truly died she understood why she never could have gotten Hope Mikaelson in spite of all her plots and schemes.

Because no matter what he did, Klaus drew people in. They helped him either because they were coerced into it or because they wanted to. He had allies even in his enemies and he would truly do whatever it took to ensure his family's safety. Always and forever indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember how back in season 2 Hope saved herself and Cami from being blown up in the safe house? Well that lead to me wondering why on earth she didn't lift a finger to help Hayley or do anything in the episode before the finale. Because her magic at that age would be purely instinctual right? Also she was strangely calm throughout the chaos but constantly crying with Hayley. One thing led to another and here we are. Btw, this is pretty much kinda Hope's POV. Read, review, enjoy! Oh and let me know if there's anything you wanna see because I am currently obsessed with how absolutely adorable Daddy! Klaus is.**

Hope Mikaelson was a very special little baby in a multitude of ways, leaving aside the natures of her various protectors, not to speak of her father's hybrid status. She was, since birth, highly intuitive, her wolfish and witchy nature creating a strong bond between her and her parents. As she grew to recognize those around her, she bonded with others too, such as Cami and her Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah.

It was instinctive to protect those she formed bonds with, sensing danger before she and Cami reached the safe house and it was easy to just make the car stop until the danger passed. She was, after all, her father's daughter, willing to take whatever measures necessary to protect her family.

Make no mistake. Even at that tender age, she easily differentiated between family and foe, family by blood and by acceptance. Jackson, as nice as he was, was NOT her father. The wolf in her easily recognized and yearned for her father and she was happiest in his arms. It was where she belonged and that was a fact she was well aware of. She recognised her true home and it was in New Orleans with her father. She was a Mikaelson by blood and so she would remain no matter how her mother wished otherwise and it was an insult to claim the blood running through her veins as any different that what it was.

The bayou and wolf pack were, she supposed, hers by birthright too, but it wasn't her _home_. She could tell the difference and gladly made her displeasure known to her mother. She wasn't quite sure how much of the point was gotten across because her mother just assumed she was hungry. Which she kind of was, but that was besides the point. She knew there was something wrong with her father, she could sense it. Unfortunately, her mother didn't appear too concerned. Add that to the fact that they were going further and further away from the place she identified as home, well, Hayley had to deal with a very unhappy baby.

She sensed when her father was near. How could she not? She yearned for him even as her mother pushed her further away from him, into the arms of another, of someone she most certainly did not identify as family. Her sensitive ears and connection to her mother picked up on the woman's anguish but she did nothing but cry in an attempt to warn her temporary caretaker of the danger she apeared oblivious to. Her wails stopped as she was put in the car and felt it move. She was utterly calm even as the old woman's cries of pain filled the car as she transformed. She cared nothing for the fate of the pack, She only cared that she could feel her father nearing. A sense of peace enveloped her as he approached. Even through the chaos there was something calming her, she inherently knew she was safe with her father's presence nearby. She could feel another magic user behind him but it was irrelevant. Her father would protect her. Pure and simple. His voice washed over her as he spoke, soothing her as nothing else had been able to since her mother took away from her true home.

Innocent and safe with her father's presence calming her even if she was not yet in his arms, she slowly dropped off to sleep. After all, she had nothing to fear in her father's presence.

She woke up, an indeterminable amount of time later, sensing something was about to happen. Her father was standing next to the contraption they had put her in and she could feel her father's worry, nearly tangible as it rolled off him in waves. Oh he looked calm and collected, sure, but hey, she was pretty in tune with her family and she could tell when something was wrong. As the magic user started talking, Hope ignored her in favour of trying to mentally hammer into her father's head how monumentally bad an idea this was. Unfortunately, Klaus didn't quite get the memo. But he had assured her that it would be alright and she trusted her father enough not to intervene and remove the both of them.

To say she was displeased at feeling the connection between them abruptly cut as he pushed the dagger into his heart, would be an understatement. Loud wails filled the air as she aimed at letting her displeasure be known. She calmed a little as Freya picked her up, sensing her to be family by blood, taking comfort from the eldest Mikaelson. Would it really kill her family to stay together for once without wanting to rip out each other's throats?

She was far calmer as they entered the Mikaelson home. She would much rather it be her father to bring her in, but all Hope cared about at the moment was that she was home.

And after all was said and done, she was gently rocked to sleep, at peace in her father's arms. She slowly drifted off into the welcoming oblivion of sleep that his soothing voice sent her to and it was undoubtedly the best sleep she had had in over a week.


End file.
